


The Dragon’s Workshop

by CemeterySleepover



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: D&D, Disasters and Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons and Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Home brewed campaign, It gets a bit steamy, It leads to shower fuck time probably, I’m ALWAYS writing about Ridge, Ladon can turn into a dragon, M/M, Multi, OC, Own Characters - Freeform, Ridge is kinky like that, They almost fuck innthe workshop, dnd, its a cute scene, own party, please, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeterySleepover/pseuds/CemeterySleepover
Summary: In which Ridge has a embarrassingly sweet and steamy moment in Ladon’s blacksmith workshop.





	The Dragon’s Workshop

The sounds of a hammer shaping iron into a sword filled the area and competed against the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks outside. The man behind the hammer was focused on his work as he took each swing with precision. The sword he worked on was stunning and mighty. It was a hobby of his, really, making swords. He used to do it as his full-time job, but, he found that having all the time in the world there were more things he wanted to do.

Occasionally, he’d travel, other times he spent with his husband and his family. He is, after all, royalty. He continued with his sword making, not hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind, too focused on his work. With each step, a patch of small flowers bloomed in the wake and made themselves at home. The footsteps stopped just inside the workshop, their owner watching as the man delivered blow after blow.

The observer was Ridge, the man’s husband, the king of the castle. He was in full riding gear, a sign he rode to the sea on one of his few horses, something he seldom did. He stood silently, watching his husband finish the sword, bringing it over to a table. He read over a piece of paper before he began work on engraving the sword with a saying in various runes. Ridge decided to make his move and approach from behind.

Ridge sauntered over to him, softly walking his fingers up to the large dragon tattoo on the man’s bare back, receiving a hiss of surprise.

“Ladon,” Ridge said in a singsong tone. Ladon lifted his hands from his work as he shivered. He knocked his head back to avoid the finger contact on his neck that instead slipped their way over his shoulder.

“You know I hate when you do that,” Ladon hissed and turned to face Ridge. Ladon towered Ridge by a mere five inches. Ridge shrugged with one shoulder as he kept his hand on Ladon’s shoulder and looked down at the sword.

“It’s beautiful,” Ridge complimented and ignored Ladon’s complaint. Ladon smirked cockily and raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“It doesn’t hold a torch to you, babe,” Ladon said and turned suddenly. He picked Ridge up by his hips, setting him on the table roughly, joining their lips together. A light thudding noise made them both pull away and look next to the sword. A dragon’s egg rolled around on the table and came to a rocking stop.

“You really shouldn’t work with children around,” Ridge remarked as his eyes wandered to the piece of paper that Ladon was using. Ladon reached over and placed the egg back on the pillow it rested on.

“Eh, found the little bugger earlier today, all alone. I looked for the mother, but he was cracked and not from hatching, either. Mothers will do that, occasionally, and so I thought perhaps I’d bring him back here. I’ll keep him warm and see if he’ll hatch without any complications.” Ladon shrugged as he made sure the egg was secured.

Ladon placed his hands on either side of Ridge. He was trying hard not to look so much like the sweaty mess he was.

“What’ll it look like?” Ridge asked as he turned back to Ladon and draped his arms around his neck. Ladon mimicked Ridge’s shrug from earlier.

“Like a baby dragon I suppose,” he said and chuckled, “something gray or silver perhaps. Just hope I’m here to see it hatch.” Ladon leaned in as he spoke, beginning to place kisses on Ridge’s neck. Unphased, Ridge tilted his head to the side, letting Ladon have better access, allowing him to do whatever.

“You haven’t read a single thing written in those runes before, have you?” Ridge asked out of the blue. Ladon stopped and brought his head up to face Ridge.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. Ridge looked at Ladon and locked eyes with him as he reached for the piece of paper. He held it up to him.

“What does this say?” He asked. Ladon blinked.

“Malinda said it means a strong and powerful soul,” Ladon admitted. Ridge closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Annoyance coming from the exhale.

“Why did you listen to her?” Ridge asked as he burned the paper in his clutch. His hand was impervious to the flames. Ladon hung his head, sighing in annoyance, feeling the heat of embarrassment upon him.

“What’s the damage?” He asked. Ridge held back a smirk. Instead, he lifted Ladon’s chin so he could look at him as he draped his other arm over his shoulder.

“I’m good at swallowing,” Ridge said bluntly. Saying it out loud, however, presented a smirk on his lips. Ladon erupted into a fit of baffled chuckles as he hung his head again.

“Gods damn it!” Ladon exclaimed as Ridge held his face gently. He looked at him, his smirk gone, eyes searching. “Could you imagine if I had engraved that on that sword?” 

Ladon laughed so hard his body shook. Just the thought of someone seeing that would think him a joke. Ladon halted his laughter and smiled. He leaned in to kiss Ridge sweetly, who kissed him with sympathy and love. Ladon pulled away after a moment but continued to linger. He kissed him again before Ridge pulled away.

“I hope you didn’t marry me for my brains,” Ladon joked as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Ridge lightly smacked his cheek and pushed him away enough so he could hop down off the table.

“I married you for your everything. Brains and all,” Ridge confessed as he began to walk back to the entrance of the workshop. “Now then, I smell of unfavorable horse dandruff. You, on the other hand, are a perspiration mess. When you’re done rummaging around here come share a bath with me.”

Ladon stood with wide eyes as he watched his husband leave the workshop. A spurt of flame slipped past his lips as he hurried after Ridge.

“I was done hours ago!” He exclaimed and closed his workshop up for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had pop in my head. It happens prior to events that happened in the campaign I DM’d.


End file.
